vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Paul Hindemith
miniatur|Paul Hindemith mit 28 Jahren (1923) Paul Hindemith (* 16. November 1895 in Hanau; † 28. Dezember 1963 in Frankfurt am Main) war ein deutscher Bratschist und bedeutender Komponist der Moderne (Neue Musik). Leben miniatur|Briefmarke zum 100. Geburtstag 1995 Hindemith entstammte einer Arbeiterfamilie. Seine frühe Kindheit verbrachte er in Rodenbach bei Hanau. Vom dritten bis zum sechsten Lebensjahr lebte Paul Hindemith bei seinen Großeltern Hindemith in Naumburg am Queis in Schlesien. Im Jahr 1900 zog die Familie nach Mühlheim am Main, wo Paul seine Grundschulzeit absolvierte und seinen ersten Geigenunterricht erhielt. 1905 zog er mit seiner Familie nach Frankfurt am Main; dort beendete er im Alter von 14 Jahren die Volksschule. Die familiären Wurzeln liegen in Schlesien. Er entstammt einer alteingesessenen schlesischen Familie von Kaufleuten und Handwerkern aus den Kreisen Jauer und Lauban. Sein Vater Rudolf wurde 1870 im schlesischen Naumburg am Queis geboren. Er verließ als junger Mann seine Heimat und siedelte sich um 1890 in Hanau an, wo er als Anstreicher arbeitete. Der Vater ließ seine drei Kinder, den 1895 geborenen Paul, die 1898 geborene Schwester Antonie (Toni) und den 1900 geborenen Bruder Rudolf seit frühester Kindheit musikalisch unterrichten und sie unter dem Namen „Frankfurter Kindertrio“ auftreten. Er gab ihnen die Ausbildung, die ihm selbst trotz musikalischer Veranlagung verwehrt geblieben war. Der Sohn Rudolf Hindemith, der sehr früh als Cellist Anerkennung fand, ergriff später ebenfalls den Beruf des Dirigenten und Komponisten, stand aber im Schatten seines berühmten Bruders Paul. Der Vater meldete sich, trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Lebensalters von 44 Jahren, 1914 zu Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges als Kriegsfreiwilliger. Er fiel im September 1915 in der Herbstschlacht bei Souain-Perthes in der Champagne als Infanterist im Nahkampf. Kindheit und Konkurrenz zweier Brüder Als Kinder waren die beiden hochmusikalischen Brüder Paul und Rudolf (1900–1974) das Aushängeschild der Familie; in ihrer Jugend begannen sie, auch professionell zusammen zu musizieren: Im Amar-Quartett, eine der führenden Gruppen in der „Neue Musik“-Szene der Zwanziger Jahre. Der jüngere Rudolf (Cello) stieg aber bald aus, weil er sich oft hinter Paul zurückgesetzt sah, wechselte ins Genre von Blasmusik und Jazz und blieb im Gegensatz zu Paul als Dirigent in Deutschland. Musikalischer Werdegang miniatur|links|Gedenktafel am Berliner [[Brixplatz]] miniatur|Hindemiths Wohnsitz 1923–1927 im [[Kuhhirtenturm in Frankfurt am Main]] Paul lernte seit dem neunten Lebensjahr Violine. Nach einer Empfehlung seiner Violinlehrerin (Anna Hegner) besuchte er ab 1908 das Hoch’sche Konservatorium. Neben der Perfektion in Violine (mit Adolf Rebner) erhielt er auch eine Komponisten-Ausbildung bei Arnold Mendelssohn und Bernhard Sekles. Von 1915 bis 1923 hatte er die Stelle des Konzertmeisters an der Frankfurter Opernbühne inne. Hindemith wurde im Ersten Weltkrieg am 16. Januar 1918 als Militärmusiker eines Infanterie-Regiments ins Elsaß verlegt. Ab April war seine Einheit in Nordfrankreich und Belgien stationiert, wo Hindemith die Gräuel des Krieges erlebte. Am 8. Dezember 1918 wurde er aus dem Militärdienst entlassen. In dem 1922 gegründeten Frankfurter Amar-Quartett spielte er zunächst 2. Violine, später Bratsche. 1923 erfüllte Hindemith den Wunsch des Pianisten Paul Wittgenstein nach einem Klavierkonzert für die linke Hand. Der Pianist führte das Werk jedoch nicht auf. Erst über 80 Jahre später folgte 2004 nach der überraschenden Entdeckung der PartiturEntdeckung der Partitur (PDF 33kB) 2002 die Uraufführung bei den Berliner Philharmonikern. Zu Hindemiths Lieblingspianisten gehörte damals die Ehefrau des Frankfurter Kunsthistorikers Fried Lübbecke, Emma Lübbecke-Job, die schon 1918 mit dem Rebner-Quartett (s.o.) sein Quintett e-Moll (Opus 7) aufgeführt hatte; ihr widmete er 1924 seine Kammermusik No. 2 (Opus 36). In jenem Jahr heiratete er auch die Musikerin Gertrud Rottenberg, Tochter des Kapellmeisters des Frankfurter Opernorchesters Ludwig Rottenberg und Enkelin des ehemaligen Frankfurter Oberbürgermeisters Franz Adickes. Durch seinen Freund und Schwager, den Rundfunkpionier und damaligen Leiter des Frankfurter Senders Hans Flesch kam Hindemith ab 1924 mit dem neuen Medium in Berührung. Auf Initiative Fleschs entstanden in der Folge etliche Auftragswerke für den Rundfunk, unter anderem 1929 das musikalische Hörbild der „Flug der Lindberghs“, eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion mit Kurt Weill und Bertolt Brecht. Die Berliner Hochschule für Musik berief Hindemith 1927 zum Professor für Komposition. Ab 1929 lehrte Hindemith überdies an der 1927 gegründeten Musikschule Neukölln. Zwischenzeitlich wurden mehrere seiner Werke bei den Donaueschinger Musiktagen uraufgeführt. Als dort 1921 Hindemiths 2. Streichquartett Opus 16 durch das Amar-Quartett uraufgeführt wird, bringt ihm das mit kaum dreißig Jahren den Ruf des einflussreichsten und geachtetsten modernen Musikers Europas ein. Die Kammermusiktage leitete er in den Jahren 1923 bis 1930 zusammen mit Heinrich Burkard und Joseph Haas künstlerisch und machte sie zu einem der wichtigsten Foren neuer Musik. Seit dieser Zeit war Hindemith einer der bedeutendsten, aber auch umstrittensten Richtungsweiser zeitgenössischer Musik in Deutschland. Ungewohnte Musik miniatur|Paul Hindemith (rechts) 1933 beim Musizieren (mit Viola) in Wien. v.l.n.r.: Bronislaw Huberman (Violine), [[Pablo Casals (Cello), Artur Schnabel (Klavier)]] So klingen beispielsweise viele seiner Chorwerke und Lieder bis heute rau und ungewohnt und sind – etwa für Sängerknaben – eine interessante Herausforderung. Auch die von ihm gewählten Textvorlagen, unter denen sich neben Luther viele christliche Dichter befinden, erregten im aufsteigenden Nationalsozialismus Ablehnung. Der überwiegende Teil seiner nahezu 100 Klavierlieder blieb jedoch bis heute von den Interpreten unentdeckt. Hindemiths (eher kurzfristiges) Interesse für die neuen, sich in ersten Entwicklungsstufen befindlichen elektrischen Instrumente fällt in diese Zeit. Erstmals 1926 in Donaueschingen mit Jörg Mager konfrontiert, interessierte er sich vor allem für die Entwicklung des Trautoniums und regte die Erstpräsentation 1930 in Berlin an. Sein Interesse begleitete die Entwicklung bis zu seinem 40. Geburtstag, an dem seine dritte (und letzte) Komposition für dieses Instrument erstmals durch Oskar Sala aufgeführt wurde. Konfrontation mit dem Dritten Reich In den 1930er Jahren verlagerte Hindemith seine musikalischen Aktivitäten als Bratscher zunehmend ins europäische Ausland, Konzertreisen führten ihn auch in die USA. Von der NSDAP wurde seine Arbeit mehr und mehr behindert. NS-Anhänger bezweifelten nicht das musikalische Können von Hindemith als „großem Mann seiner Zeit“, agitierten aber gegen seine „untragbare Gesinnung“. Adolf Hitler hatte sich schon 1929 über das fünfte Bild der Oper Neues vom Tage aufgeregt. Teile seiner Werke wurden unter dem Verdikt des „Kulturbolschewismus“ oder als „Entartete Kunst“ aus den Programmen entfernt. Bereits 1934 erhielten seine Werke ein Sendeverbot im deutschen Rundfunk. Reichspropagandaminister Joseph Goebbels bezeichnete ihn im gleichen Jahr öffentlich als „atonalen Geräuschemacher“. Wilhelm Furtwängler machte 1934 auf publizistische Weise auf die Situation Hindemiths aufmerksam, erntete aber von Goebbels nur Hohn. Zum Zeichen seiner Solidarität mit den Verfolgten des Regimes spielte Hindemith an Heiligabend 1933 im Berliner Untersuchungsgefängnis Moabit, wo zu jener Zeit unter anderem sein Schwager Hans Flesch einsaß, auf der Bratsche Stücke von Bach. 1935 ging Hindemith unter Protest seiner Studenten im Auftrag der deutschen Reichsregierung in die Türkei, um das Musikleben aufzubauen. Von seiner Stelle hatte er sich beurlauben lassen. Ab 1936 wurde die Aufführung seiner Werke verboten, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Stellung 1937 zu kündigen. Höhepunkt der Konfrontation mit dem NS-System war 1938 die Ausstellung Entartete Musik der Nationalsozialisten. Darin wurde ausdrücklich auf die jüdische Abstammung seiner Ehefrau Gertrud verwiesen. Emigration und Rückkehr miniatur|Paul Hindemith 1945 während seines Lehraufenthaltes in den USA 1938 gingen er und seine Frau ins Exil, zunächst in die Schweiz. Das Ehepaar verließ das Land 1940 wieder, um in den USA Exil zu nehmen. Sie siedelten sich in New Haven (Connecticut), an, wo Hindemith eine Lehrtätigkeit an der Universität Yale aufnahm, wo er bis 1953 lehrte. 1946 erhielt er die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft. Ende der 1940er Jahre machte Hindemith Karriere als Dirigent, vorwiegend für klassische Musik. Weltweite Tourneen ließen ihn in musikalischen Zentren auftreten, wie bei den Wiener und Berliner Philharmonikern. Bereits 1950 nahm Hindemith die Ehrendoktorwürde der Freien Universität Berlin an, außerdem wurde er Ehrenmitglied der Wiener Konzerthausgesellschaft. 1953 siedelte er wieder zurück in die Schweiz und lebte in seiner Villa La Chance in Blonay im Bezirk Vevey am Genfersee. Abwechselnd mit Yale lehrte Hindemith ab 1951 auch in Zürich, wo ein Lehrstuhl für ihn eingerichtet wurde. 1957 beendete er seine Lehrtätigkeit und ging dann seinen eigenen musikalischen Weg als Komponist und Dirigent. Er widmete sich mehr dem Dirigieren und ging auf Tourneen nach Asien und in die USA. 1951 erhielt Hindemith den Bach-Preis der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg, 1955 wurde er mit der Goetheplakette der Stadt Frankfurt am Main geehrt und mit dem Wihuri-Sibelius-Preis ausgezeichnet. 1962 bekam er den Balzan-Preis für Musik. 1963 starb Paul Hindemith in einem Krankenhaus in Frankfurt am Main an einer Bauchspeicheldrüsenentzündung. Schüler * Howard Boatwright, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler * Zoltán Gárdonyi, ungarischer Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler * Harald Genzmer, deutscher Komponist * Werner Kaegi, Schweizer Komponist * Heinrich Konietzny, deutscher Fagottist und Komponist * Walter Leigh, britischer Komponist und Pianist * Konrad Friedrich Noetel, deutscher Komponist * Hans Otte, deutscher Pianist, Komponist und Musikvermitttler * Franz Reizenstein, deutsch-jüdischer Komponist und Pianist * Oskar Sala, deutscher Komponist und Physiker * Josef Tal, israelischer Komponist * Friedrich Tilegant, deutscher Dirigent * Heinz Zeebe, deutscher Dirigent * Rudolf Zink, deutscher Komponist Hindemith-Preise Zu Ehren Paul Hindemiths wurden bisher zwei Paul-Hindemith-Preise von der Hindemith-Stiftung, zu der auch das Hindemith-Musikzentrum gehört, gestiftet: Der im Rahmen des Schleswig-Holstein Musik Festivals seit 1990 verliehene Paul-Hindemith-Preis und seit 2000 der Paul-Hindemith-Preis der Stadt Hanau. Werke Hindemiths wissenschaftlicher Nachlass wird im Hindemith-Institut in Frankfurt am Main aufbewahrt und in Form einer historisch-kritischen Gesamtausgabe editiert. Kompositionen (Auswahl) * 1917: Drei Gesänge für Sopran und Orchester, op. 9 (gilt als Höhepunkt seines Jugendwerks) * 1921: Im Kampf mit dem Berge (Filmmusik) * 1921 bis 1922: Suite 1922: Marsch (Luft-Akt), Shimmy, Nachtstück, Boston, Ragtime * 1921: Santa Susanna, Uraufführung am 26. März 1922 in Frankfurt * 1921 bis 1926: Uraufführungen seiner Kompositionen # Streichquartett, op. 22, # Kammermusik Nr. 1, op. 24a, # Die junge Magd, (Lieder nach Georg Trakl) op. 23 Nr. 2, # Mörder, Hoffnung der Frauen, op. 12 (Oper auf einen Text von Oskar Kokoschka) und # Das Nusch-Nuschi, op. 20 für birmanische Marionetten während der Donaueschinger Kammermusik-Tage. * 1922: Der Dämon, op. 28 (Ballett), Uraufführung am 1. Dezember 1923 in Darmstadt * 1923: Repertorium für Militärmusik „Minimax“, Streichquartett * 1923: Klaviermusik mit Orchester, op. 29 für die linke Hand (entdeckt 2002 im Nachlass von Paul Wittgenstein; Uraufführung 2004) * um 1925: Ouvertüre zum „Fliegenden Holländer“, wie sie eine schlechte Kurkapelle morgens um 7 am Brunnen vom Blatt spielt für Streichquartett. * 1925 Rondo für drei Gitarren * 1926: Uraufführung der Oper Cardillac * 1926: Uraufführung seiner Werke für mechanisches Klavier Welte-Mignon * 1926: Konzertmusik für Blasorchester, op. 41, Uraufführung 1926 in Donaueschingen (1. Konzertante Ouvertüre – 2. Sechs Variationen über das Lied Prinz Eugen, der edle Ritter – 3. Marsch) * 1927: Acht Stücke für Flöte allein * 1927: Kammermusik Nr.5 für Bratsche und Orchester op. 36/4 * 1930er Jahre: zahlreiche Lieder, Chor- und A-cappella-Werke, von denen manche durch raue Tonalität und Textwahl Anstoß erregten (z. B. Schundromane lesen), ferner sieben Stücke: Des kleinen Elektromusikers Lieblinge für drei Trautonien, frühen elektronischen Instrumenten * 1931: Uraufführung des Oratoriums ''Das Unaufhörliche, zusammen mit Gottfried Benn – Concertino für Trautonium und Streichorchester (Uraufführung in München bei der 2. Tagung für Rundfunkmusik) * 1932: Drei leichte Stücke für Violoncello und Klavier * 1934: Uraufführung der Sinfonie Mathis der Maler (über das Schicksal Matthias Grünewalds) unter Wilhelm Furtwängler in Berlin * 1935 Langsames Stück mit Rondo für Trautonium. Erhalten als Selbstschnittplatte beim Hindemith-Institut/Frankfurt * 1935 Sonate in E für Violine und Klavier * 1936: Entstehung der Drei Sonaten für Klavier * 1936–1955: je eine Sonate für jedes gängige Orchesterinstrument und Klavier, die meisten zwischen 1936 und 1942 * 1937–1940: Entstehung der Drei Sonaten für Orgel * 1938: Uraufführung der Oper Mathis der Maler in Zürich * 1938: Uraufführung des Ballets Nobilissima visione in London (kurz darauf von Hindemith als dreisätzige Konzert-Suite zusammengestellt) * 1939: Konzert für Violine und Orchester * 1939: Sonate für Trompete und Klavier * 1939: Sonate für Klarinette und Klavier * 1940: Sinfonie in Es * 1941: Sonate für Tuba und Klavier * 1942: Entstehung der Fugensammlung Ludus Tonalis für Klavier * 1943: Orchesterstück Symphonic Metamorphosis of Themes by Carl Maria von Weber (dt. Symphonische Metamorphose von Themen Carl Maria von Webers, oft in fehlerhafter Übersetzung aus dem Englischen und ebensolcher Rückübersetzung zu finden) * 1946: Uraufführung des Oratoriums Als Flieder mir jüngst im Garten blüht’ – Ein Requiem denen, die wir lieben (engl. When Lilacs Last in the Dooryard Bloom’d – A Requiem for Those We Love) nach einem Text von Walt Whitman * 1947: Apparebit repentina dies für gemischten Chor und Blechbläser * 1947: Klarinettenkonzert * 1948: Septett für Bläser * 1951: Symphony in B-flat for Concert Band (Moderately fast, with vigor – Andantino grazioso – Fugue, rather broad) * 1957: Beendigung der Oper Die Harmonie der Welt über das Leben und Schaffen des Johannes Kepler, ein Auftragswerk von Paul Sacher * 1958: Pittsburgh Symphony Bücher * Unterweisung im Tonsatz. ** I. Theoretischer Teil. Schott, Mainz 1937. ** II. Übungsbuch für den zweistimmigen Satz. Schott, Mainz 1939. ** III. Übungsbuch für den dreistimmigen Satz. Schott, Mainz 1970. * Aufgaben für Harmonieschüler (Traditional Harmony). Schott, Mainz 1949, ISBN 978-3-7957-1602-8. * Übungsbuch für Elementare Musiktheorie (Elementary Training for Musicians).Schott Mainz 1975, ISBN 3-7957-1604-7 * A Composer’s World. (Urfassung zu Komponist in seiner Welt) * Komponist in seiner Welt: Weiten und Grenzen. Atlantis Musikbuch, Zürich 1994, ISBN 3-254-00191-5. * Mathis der Maler: Oper in sieben Bildern. Apollo-Verlag, Mainz 1945. * Paul Hindemith: Zeugnis in Bildern. Schott, Mainz 1961 * Der Komponist als Zeichner (The Composer AS Graphic Artist). Atlantis-Musikbuchverlag, Zürich 1995. * Sterbende Gewässer. Lambert Schneider, Gerlingen 1963. Einzelnachweise Literatur * Wolfgang Huschke: Paul Hindemiths Ahnen In: Genealogie. Heft 10, Oktober 1987, S. 705 ff. * Peter Donhauser: Elektrische Klangmaschinen. Die Pionierzeit in Deutschland und Österreich. Böhlau, Wien 2007, ISBN 978-3-205-77593-5. * Günther Metz: Hindemith und die mechanische Musik. In: Aus Freiburg in die Welt – 100 Jahre Welte-Mignon. Automatische Musikinstrumente. Augustinermuseum, Freiburg 2005, S. 154–156. * Achim Heidenreich: Paul Hindemiths sieben Kammermusiken: Entstehung, Analyse, Rezeption, Mainz 2004, Dissertation * Rüdiger Jennert: Paul Hindemith und die Neue Welt. Studien zur amerikanischen Hindemith-Rezeption. Schneider, Tutzing 2005. ISBN 3-7952-1181-6 * Rainer Mohrs: Die Orgelmusik von Paul Hindemith. Überlegungen zu einem neuen Hindemith-Bild. In: Musica sacra 115, 1995, S. 458-475. Siehe auch *Paul-Hindemith-Gesellschaft in Berlin *Liste deutscher Komponisten klassischer Musik Weblinks * * Hindemith-Stiftung, -Institut, -Musikzentrum ausführliche Biographie * Musikschule „Paul Hindemith“ Neukölln * Informationen (Kurzbiografie, Fotos, Diskografie, Hörbeispiele usw.) beim Musikverlag Schott Music * Lexikonia.de Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Musik (Frankfurt am Main) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1895 Kategorie:Gestorben 1963 Kategorie:Mann